Gray/Supports
With Tobin C support *'Gray:' Hey, Tobe. How goes? *'Tobin:' *sigh* It goes, I guess. *'Gray:' Uh, do you think you could sound a little less cheerful? *'Tobin:' I don't know, you tell me. Why did you have to— *'Gray:' Huh? *'Tobin:' Ugh, never mind. Forget it. (Tobin leaves) *'Gray:' Wait, what did I do? B support *'Gray:' So, uh, Tobin? Are we gonna clear the air here or what? *'Tobin:' Yeah, I suppose. So is it just me, or are you and Clair getting... close? *'Gray:' Huh? You think? I feel like she spends all her time telling me to bug off. *'Tobin:' Yeah, but that's just it. She's comfortable around you, or else she'd never let her hair down like that. *'Gray:' Heh heh. That's a weird way of reading into things. Why can't you put that much thought into anything else? *'Tobin:' Oh, you're looking for a fight? Let's take it outside, clown! *'Gray:' We're already outside. And I'm kind of busy fighting these other guys... *'Tobin:' Ha ha ha! *'Gray:' Ha ha ha! Come on already. Let's take out your aggression on someone who deserves it. A support *'Gray:' Hey, Tobe. Got a minute? *'Tobin:' What's wrong? *'Gray:' Well, I was wondering something. So if Clair fell for someone else—like Alm, or... oh, I dunno, ME—what would you do? *'Tobin:' What COULD I do? I'd be hurt, but she's a lady of noble birth and I'm just... you know. Tobin. Guys like me are lucky if women like that even show up in our dreams. *'Gray:' Heh. That's a good attitude. *'Tobin:' Hey, the writing is on the wall. She's out of my league. But I don't have to throw away the good things I DO have over her. You know, like my best friend? *'Gray:' I wouldn't want to lose my best pal either. *'Tobin:' Good. What do you say we make it through today and figure things out from there? *'Gray:' It's a date! Er, or a plan. Whatever. ...Let's do what you just said. With Clair C support *'Gray:' Heya, Clair. How's tricks? *'Clair:' Salutations, Gray. I fare passably well, if that's what you're asking. Still, a shame you are not Alm. A visit from him would have lifted my spirits. *'Gray:' Ouch. Tell me how you really feel. But then again, roses with thorns are the ones I enjoy tending best. *'Clair:' And does the budding gardener think cajolery makes the flowers grow? *'Gray:' Cajoe... Cajoke...? I don't know that word. *'Clair:' You have no shame, Gray. And I have no time for empty words. Now if you will excuse me... (Clair leaves) *'Gray:' What? Wait! Sheesh, man. What's HER problem? B support *'Gray:' Clair! Hey, slow down! *'Clair:' Forgive me, I did not see you there. *'Gray:' Look, about the whole cajoking thing... *'Clair:' Ca-JOLING. And was there some part of what I said that you failed to grasp? *'Gray:' Yeah, just... all of it? What's the deal? What did I do wrong? *'Clair:' Oh, my dear Gray. Let me attempt to lay it out for you. First, what do you want from me? *'Gray:' I'm madly in love with you! Isn't it obvious? *'Clair:' You do not even know the meaning of the word. You think you can walk up to a woman and ply her with a few compliments? You truly expect her to swoon the moment you offer up your love? *'Gray:' Yeah, but... but I DO love you! *'Clair:' No. You do not. You WANT me. You intend to HAVE me. But not at the expense of your pride. You toss out kind words and I-love-yous without putting any weight behind them. That way, if I refuse you, you can tell yourself it was all a jape in good fun. *'Gray:' But that's... not how I feel at all. *'Clair:' Yes, poor you. And what of my feelings? Do I not deserve better than these trite gambits of yours? My heart belongs to the man who takes time to know me BEFORE he loves me. Now never speak to me again. (Clair leaves) *'Gray:' Clair... A support *'Clair:' Um... Gray? *'Gray:' ...What? You said to never speak to you again. So do I just walk away now or what? *'Clair:' I may have been... out of line. I had only just found out how close Alm and Celica are, and I... I was sorting through my emotions. *'Gray:' *sigh* So I'm next down the list? *'Clair:' No. I merely wanted to apologize for taking out my frustrations on you. I did not mean what I said—or at least not in the manner I said it. Will you forgive me? Honestly, I enjoy these talks of ours. And not because of the sweet nothings you whisper. But because as clumsy as you are, I know you would never hurt a fly. You are a kind man, Gray. ...And you deserve better than me. *'Gray:' *sigh* Look, I know this may sound like I haven't learned a damn thing, but... *'Clair:' Yes? *'Gray:' I'm more in love with you than ever. Okay? There. I said it. *'Clair:' What?! *'Gray:' I don't even care if you rebuke me. Hell, that almost makes it WORSE! You're the lady I've fallen for. Your eyes are like... whirlpools! *'Clair:' ...Good heavens. You really HAVEN'T learned anything. But I think you deserve a proper answer this time, and so I shall consider it. *'Gray:' Heh heh. Well... all right, then. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Supports